


Touch Me, Fuck Me, Say You Love Me

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Spanking, mildly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Julian's flirty, and Logan's possessive. Everyone around them assumes it'll lead to fights, but it never really seems to.Of course, nobody else knows about how they deal with it in the bedroom.





	Touch Me, Fuck Me, Say You Love Me

Everyone who knows Logan Wright expects that his jealously will be the primary conflict in his budding relationship with Julian Larson. Logan’s a notoriously possessive person, prone to aggressive outbursts when anybody attempts to stake a claim on something he considers _his._ Julian, on the other hand, is an incurable flirt — he doesn’t even seem to notice, most of the time, but his sly smirks are enough to drive anyone with eyes wild, and more than one unfortunate bystander has fallen victim to the intoxicating sway of his ass as he struts through the halls of Dalton.

So it would only make sense that Logan’s possessive streak flare up more than usual once Julian is officially _his_ , that Julian would grow sick of Logan’s rage, that the inevitable fighting would lead to an untimely break-up.

Strangely, that doesn’t seem to be the case.

Instead, Logan seems almost _amused_ when some hopeful bystander makes a move on Julian.

“Dude, are you okay with this?” Derek asks, as they watch a student from St. Patrick’s rest a hand on Julian’s bicep. Julian raises an eyebrow but doesn’t pull away, _laughs_ when the boy tells him a joke. The boy’s eyes sparkle, his lips quirking upward as he no doubt considers the possibility of taking _Julian Larson_ home with him tonight.

Logan just grins, “Please, D, that kid is what, a seven…eight, at best? Jules is already dating a nine-point-six, what would he want with _him_?”

“Little surprised you only gave yourself a nine-six.”

“Well Julian’s a ten, I’m not gonna pretend I look like _that_.”

He clears his throat loudly, making Julian look over, and quirks one finger. Julian finally pulls away from the St. Patrick’s boy, bounces back to Logan and winds his arms around his neck.

“Hey baby,” he says, smirking a little, “Miss me?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, just leans up for a deep, _filthy_ kiss. Logan’s hands immediately slide around his waist, resting low on his ass and _squeezing_. The St. Patrick’s boy pales a little, turns on his heel and hurries away before either of them turns their attention back his way. Neither of them seem to remember his existence though; they’re far too absorbed in each other to give a passing thought to some strange boy who thought he had a shot.

The new teacher’s aide for drama club is _sure_ to cause some conflict, or so the theater kids believed. She’s not much older than them, just a year and a half out of high school herself, and she’s _smitten_ with Julian. Her praise over his performances goes just a little overboard, and she _insists_ on working with him one-on-one, claiming his level of experience can’t be compared to that of mere high school students.

She’s pretty, too, and just his type — tall, made taller by heels, with flowing golden hair and bright eyes. Pretty and talented, with the added intrigue of technically being an authority figure.

“Should you really be flirting with her?” One of the drama kids asks, a little concerned, “Won’t Logan be angry?”

Julian laughs, throwing his head back, “I’ve been stupid in love with Logan since I was _fourteen_. He has nothing to worry about.”

There’s others, of course — students, waitresses, a director much too old for him. All just a little too forward, overconfident in their own appearance and ability to seduce. Julian flirts back, just as he always has. He lets them look, lets them _touch_ , and then twirls away to Logan’s arms, relishes in having the blonde’s full attention focused on _him_.

By all accounts, it doesn’t make _sense_.

Julian’s wanted Logan for _years._ It doesn’t add up that he’d continue flirting with other people once he has his prize. Doesn’t make sense that _Logan Wright_ , who never quite learned to share, just watches in amusement as other people touch what’s _his_.

It worries those around them, the thought that they’re playing some dangerous game; that this dance they’re doing will backfire spectacularly and this relationship they’ve been working toward for _so long_ will go down in the same fiery blaze it started in. People try to talk them down, tell Julian he’s being too flirty and insist Logan stand up for himself. They’ll just laugh in response, assure their worried friends and classmates that they can _handle_ this, that their relationship is solid and they don’t have anything to worry about.

Of course, they can’t exactly tell them _why_.

They can’t tell them about Logan’s _punishments_ , about the way he drags Julian to the bedroom after every flirtation and reminds him _exactly_ who he belongs to. They can’t explain how eagerly Julian steps out of his pants and climbs onto the bed, rests on his hands and knees and waits for what he knows is coming. They wouldn’t understand how desperately Julian craves that first sharp slap, the keening noise he makes when Logan’s hand connects with bare skin. How _low_ Logan’s voice gets as he reminds Julian who he belongs to, the authoritative tone in his voice when he tells Julian to _count, baby, one for every time he touched you_.

“ _Three_ ,” Julian whimpers, as Logan’s hand connects with the supple flesh of his ass, “ _Fuck_ , Lo, I don’t know…I wasn’t counting…how much?”

Logan’s hand doesn’t leave Julian’s ass this time. Instead, it slides over his reddened skin, and Julian _hisses_ when he squeezes a little.

“Can’t actually remember,” Logan says, staring down at his handiwork, “Figured I’d just keep at it until I’m satisfied.”

“God damnit, Logan, you’re _insufferable_ , did you— _oh_.”

He breaks off in a low moan as Logan spanks him again, dropping from his hands to his elbows and panting into his pillow.

“I didn’t you hear you counting.”

“F- _four. Four,_ Lo…”

“Good boy,” Logan’s lips curve into a smile, and he slides his hand to Julian’s back instead, giving his sore ass a slight reprieve, “And who do you belong to, again?”

“Don’t fucking belong to _anyone_ , you possessive shit,” Julian breathes, “I’m a strong independent man and I don’t need— _jesusfuckingshit, five_.”

Logan’s pleased laugh echoes through the room.

“What was that, _baby_?” He asks, taunting, “You saying you don’t need me?”

“I do,” Julian pants, “I do. I need you, I… _fuck_ , Logan I need you, _please_.”

“Then say it,” Logan’s voice is practically a _growl_ , the sound making Julian’s head spin. That hand settles over his ass again, fingers tapping out a warning as he waits for Julian to speak. He raises his hand again, and Julian bucks against his lap, desperately.

“I’m yours,” he blurts out, desperately, “I’m _yours_ , Logan, I am, and I _need you_.”

He writhes across the bed, twists and contorts his body until he’s settled between Logan’s legs. The other man is still cruelly, _unfairly_ dressed, and Julian doesn’t quite have the mental capacity to remedy that situation. He winds up mouthing at Logan through his slacks, feels the other boy’s cock twitch at the sensation.

“This is my favorite part,” Logan says softly, sliding a hand into Julian’s hair, “How desperate you are, after. How much you _need_ me. Nobody else is ever gonna make you feel like this, are they?”

Julian whimpers, presses his face against Logan’s thigh, “Please. _Please_ Logan I need it. I need you to fuck me.”

It doesn’t take much for Logan to maneuver Julian the way he wants him — he’s strong, and Julian’s always beautifully pliant after his _punishments_ , letting Logan manhandle him whichever way he wants. He does whine, when Logan pauses to shove down his own pants and reach for the lube and condoms, but that's easily remedied by another sharp slap, one that has him biting at his lip so hard he draws blood.

The feeling of Logan _finally_ sliding into him is glorious, and it takes all his self-control not to come on the spot. Thankfully, Logan rarely fairs much better — he gets turned on by spanking just as much as Julian gets turned on by being spanked, and it doesn’t take long before he’s biting at the skin of Julian’s shoulder, grunting a little as his orgasm overtakes him. Julian’s not far behind, tries his best to muffle his scream in the pillow. His vision whites out momentarily, and he collapses, bringing Logan with him.

He whines when Logan slides out, and the blonde just huffs a laugh and pulls him closer. Julian follows willingly, lays half across Logan’s chest. His boyfriend’s hand drifts to his ass once more, this time rubbing gentle circles across the skin.

“‘m fine,” Julian mumbles against Logan’s neck, “Told you I’d use the safe word if I need it.”

“You _said_ that,” Logan says, glancing down at how _red_ he still is, “That doesn’t necessarily mean I believe you.”

“I told you, I like it.”

“That’s why you flirt, isn’t it? You _like_ when I punish you.”

Julian tilts his head back, eyes twinkling a little as he smiles, “Please, I know you like it too.”

“I never thought this’d be a turn on for me,” Logan admits, “Think it might just be you. Your ass is _incredible,_ you know that?”

“Well _you_ seem to be a pretty big fan of it, at least.”

“It’s just so bouncy,” Logan cups it in his hand, watches the way it jiggles a little in his grasp.

Julian just laughs, snuggles closer into Logan’s grasp and tucks his head against his neck.

“Just to be clear,” he says softly, “I don’t want any of them. No matter how much they flirt, no matter what they promise. I only want you.”

“And I only want you,” Logan says, sliding his hand up to Julian’s waist, “Besides, no other ass is _ever_ gonna measure up to yours.”

“I was trying to be _romantic,_ you fuckhead.”

“Hey, I’m romantic _and_ sexy”

“Yeah,” Julian admits, “I guess you kinda are.”


End file.
